


Close the Door

by magicmarkxxl



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft sex, Sub Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, ten usually doms but not this time, yeah that’s pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23580580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmarkxxl/pseuds/magicmarkxxl
Summary: Ten becomes unusually subby for Lucas
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	Close the Door

Ten taps away on his phone wrapped up tight in his blankets. He's warm and cozy and nothing could be better. He laughs at a meme and almost misses the light knock on his bedroom door. He knows it's not Doyoung because Doyoung is his roommate and Ten doesn't think he will ever live to see the day Doyoung knocks before walking in. 

"Yeah?" Ten says, putting his phone down. The door cracks open slightly and Lucas's face pops into Ten's view. He smiled slightly. 

"Taeyong said dinner is ready if you wanna eat," Lucas says, unconsciously returning Ten's small smile. 

"Oh, okay then I'm coming," Ten replies but doesn't make a move to get up. 

"Okay," Lucas says, closing the door. 

Ten sighs. He doesn't want to get out of the warmth of his blankets. He whines and then unceremoniously kicks his blankets off with a loud annoyed groan. Ten hears a giggle come from behind his door and he rolls his eyes. 

He grabs his phone off his bed, feeling a shiver run down his arms. He should have known not to wear a tank top and shorts before dinner cause there's no way in hell he's skipping it. 

He swings open his door and there Lucas is, standing there waiting for him. Ten immediately clings onto his arm for warmth. Lucas is always warm. 

"God, you're so warm Lucas," Ten sighs, rubbing his face into Lucas's arm. 

"I always am," he says and Ten knows that.

They make their way to the dining table, Lucas dragging Ten the whole way while he continues to try and keep warm. At the table sits: Johnny, Jaehyun, Yuta, and Taeil, they all seem to be in the midst of a heated conversation. Taeyong can be heard making noises in the kitchen. 

Ten and Lucas take their seats, right next to each other of course. Ten is freezing his ass off, bouncing his knees under the table. He only stops when he feels Lucas's hand drape over his knee. And then it's like he's snuggled into his blankets again. Ten doesn't know if it's caused by Lucas's hand, the way Lucas smiles at him, or the hot food that was just placed in front of him. He doesn't really want to know either. 

Lucas makes sure to keep his hand firmly on Ten's leg throughout the whole dinner, his hand going back and forth between Ten's knee and thigh. When everyone is mostly done and are just chattering before they clean up, Lucas's hand travels to Ten's inner thigh and he doesn't move it back. Ten likes that.

Ten looks up at Lucas and smiles a little. He feels Lucas lightly squeeze his thigh. Ten shuts his thighs around Lucas's hand. He hears a small hum come from Lucas. 

Yuta is the first to get up and then Johnny, Jaehyun, and Taeyong work to pick up all the plates. Lucas starts to help but Taeyong waves him away. Lucas shrugs. Lucas slides his hand out from between Ten's thighs and Ten just about whined. but he didn't because he's still at the kitchen table and jaehyun would never let him live it down if he heard it. also, he's not about to let Lucas hear just how much the simple touch of his hand affects him, even though he undoubtedly already knows. 

Lucas stands up and Ten feels like he has to follow him. Something is different about tonight. Ten can feel it in the air. 

Ten wordlessly follows Lucas down the hallway. Lucas walks into Ten's room. Ten follows. 

"close the door," Lucas says. Ten obeys. 

"but doyoung.." Ten muttered. 

"he's hanging out with jeno tonight," Lucas replies, sitting down on the bed. He looks up at Ten through hooded eyes. "c'mere"

this is different. this feels different. Ten walks over slowly, standing right in front of the taller. Lucas reaches out and puts his hands on the back of Ten's thighs and pulls him onto his lap. Ten gasps. he's not used to this. this isn't how it usually goes. Ten is usually the one ordering Lucas around. but this time Ten knows that's not the case. that's not what's going on tonight. he feels his skin tingle in anticipation. 

"mm, how are we feeling?" Lucas whispers against Ten's ear. his breath is warm, of course it is. 

"good, good. Lucas, very good. please," Ten quite literally pants into Lucas's neck that he's now burying his face into. Lucas is running his hands up and down Ten's thighs again and Ten's face is burning up with embarrassment. hardly anything has happened yet but Ten already feels like he's about to blow up. 

"you sound quite needy right now, baby. i wanna make you feel good tonight. will you let me?" Lucas's hands travel up to Ten's hips, thumbs stroking over the bare skin above the waistband of the shorts Ten no longer wished he was wearing. Ten whines quietly and nods his head yes. 

"hm? what was that, baby?" Lucas teases. 

"yes, Lucas. take care of me. i want you to. i want you to so bad. please, Lucas, please. i need you," the words spill out of Ten's mouth before he can stop them. Ten feels like he's a whole new person. he never acts like this. (what goes on)

"alright, shh, i got you. quiet, love" lucas mumbles. Ten keeps his face pushed into Lucas's neck. he feels Lucas's hands slip under his shirt. god, his hands are so warm. his fingers skim over Ten's ribs and Ten arches slightly into Lucas's grip. Lucas chuckles and Ten wants the ground to eat him because he can't seem to control his actions. 

Lucas's hands move higher and he pulls at Ten's shirt from the inside. Ten puts his hands up and Lucas pulls his shirt off. Ten is hit with a rush of cold air and he violently shivers. Lucas tsks. 

"that won't do," he says quietly like he's talking to himself. he puts his hands on Ten's sides and gently pulls Ten off of his lap so he's laying down on the bed. Ten is immediately warmer with the blankets underneath his back. 

Lucas hovers over him. his hands are back on Ten's stomach and Ten feels like he's about to melt. Lucas catches Ten's eyes now that he isn't hiding his face in Lucas's neck. Lucas gives him a smirk before he leans down and catches Ten's lips in a soft kiss. Ten tilts his head up to deepen the kiss. he puts his hands in Lucas's hair, tugging faintly. 

Ten feels one of Lucas's hands skim over his left nipple. Ten pulls harder on Lucas's hair. Lucas licks over Ten's bottom lip as he starts to play with his nipple. Ten makes a sound that's in between and moan and a cry. Lucas licks into Ten's mouth as he brings his hand to Ten's other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Ten bucks up, rubbing his clothed hard on against lucas's stomach. 

Ten moans loudly into lucas's mouth and pushes up again to feel the friction. Ten pulls Lucas off of his lips by his hair so he can breathe again. lucas hisses and takes Ten's hands and puts them by his head on the bed. 

"keep these here," Lucas glares. Ten shivers again but this time it's not because he's cold. Lucas leans down and kisses Ten one last time on the lips before trailing his lips down to Ten's neck. he spends some time there but not too long because he knows that he can't make any noticeable marks. (at least where someone could see)

he kisses down to Ten's nipple and Ten grips tightly onto the pillow next to him. he kisses there until Ten starts to whine. 

"lucas, please. stop, keep going. please, i can't," Ten pleads, feeling like he's on the edge of tears. he's so hard that it's starting to hurt and Lucas isn't doing anything to help. 

Lucas kisses over the other nipple while Ten continues to whine and move around underneath him. after all, Lucas believes in equality. with one final kiss, Lucas grabs Ten's hip to stop him from moving. Lucas looks at Ten through his eye lashes. Ten closes his eyes, he couldn't look at Lucas right now, he'd probably cum in his shorts. 

Lucas hums against Ten's stomach. Lucas kisses down Ten's stomach until he's right at the waistband on Ten's shorts. he kisses from hip to hip, teasing Ten. Ten starts babbling words that sound like a mixture of 'please' and Lucas's name. 

"baby, as much as i love hearing your voice, especially like this, you're gonna have to try and be quieter. unless you want someone to walk in," Lucas says, finally dipping two fingers into Ten's shorts. Ten moans and shakes his head no. 

"i'm sorry, Lucas. but please. no more teasing. i feel like i'm about to die," Ten says, his first coherent sentences since dinner. and who was Lucas to deny him?

he hooks his fingers into Ten's shorts and pulls them down and off of his legs. Ten sighs, hands coming down to rest in Lucas's hair again. Lucas grabs them and puts them back. Ten pouts. 

Lucas gives Ten's dick a tentative kiss through his boxers and it twitches underneath his lips. Ten opens his eyes and glares at him. 

"i'm sorry, i'm sorry. no more teasing," Lucas apologizes and pushes Ten's boxers off and throws them along with Ten's shorts. 

Ten's dick lays hard against his stomach and Lucas groans at the sight of it. before he can get his mouth on it, Ten's says "wait. take your shirt off please."

Lucas sits up and tugs his shirt off and throws it across the room. Ten feels his dick twitch just from the sight of Lucas's muscles. Lucas leans back down and before Ten even has a coherent thought, Lucas's lips are tightly wrapped around the head of his cock. 

Ten throws his head back against the pillows, letting out his loudest moan of the night. lucas looks up at Ten with his mouth still on Ten's tip. he slaps his thigh as a warning. Ten wails and puts his hand over his mouth. he locks eyes with Lucas and Lucas looks at him back while he slowly puts more of Ten inside his mouth. 

Ten wants to look away but he can't. Lucas keeps looking at him until Ten's dick hits the back of Lucas's throat. Ten bucks up and Lucas gags and pulls off with a lewd 'pop' sound. 

"you're not being a very good boy. and to think i was gonna let you put your hands back in my hair. what a shame," Lucas says before going back down, swallowing all of Ten cock in one go. Ten doesn't know if he wants to cry or cum. Lucas holds both of Ten's hips down so he doesn't try to pull something like that again. 

Lucas lets his throat go lax and deep throats Ten like a champ. he moans around his dick and Ten tries to move away but can't because of Lucas's hold on him. Lucas continues to do this until there's literal tears starting to stream down Ten's cheeks. Lucas pulls off. 

"you okay?" Lucas asks, lovingly stroking Ten's thighs again. 

"yes, yes. don't stop, please. Lucas i was close," Ten cries. 

Lucas takes the tip back into his mouth. he digs his tongue into Ten's slit. Ten cries out, covering his mouth again. Lucas takes the hand that Ten is grasping the sheets with and puts it into his hair. Ten immediately pulls. Lucas moans, sending vibrations through Ten's cock and his whole body. 

it only takes Lucas to deep throat him one more time before he's cumming down Lucas's throat, his vision becoming blurry. he can feel Lucas's hand softly stroking his thigh and it brings him back to reality. Lucas pulls off softly and goes up to kiss Ten. Ten accepts the kiss but pulls away seconds later to finally catch his breath. 

Lucas lays down besides Ten and smiles at him. Ten smiles back. Ten reaches down and unbuttons Lucas's pants. he pulls Lucas's dick out and gives it a few strokes. Lucas moans and it only takes a minute or two before he is spilling over Ten's hand. Ten strokes him though it, kissing him softly. 

Ten reaches over for the box of tissues conveniently sitting on the table beside the bed. he cleans off his hand and Lucas before throwing the tissue somewhere on the floor.

Ten cuddles up to Lucas's chest. still warm. he tangles their legs together. 

"that was really great Lucas. we should do that again sometime" Ten says into his chest. 

"i agree. i love you, baby" Lucas responds, kissing the top of his head. 

Ten hums. "i love you too"

bonus

johnny: damn are they finally done fucking? i thought i'd never get some sleep

yuta: i was good i put in my earbuds dude

jaehyun: that shit went on forever and ten sounded like a little bitch with those moans

johnny: stfu jaehyun


End file.
